


Love Will Be Our Last Emotion

by InsideTheSky



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, The Academy Is...
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1944474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideTheSky/pseuds/InsideTheSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh, love here you come again<br/>-<br/>How they fell in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Will Be Our Last Emotion

**Author's Note:**

> Typed on a tablet so sorry for mistakes I had to type each bit twice

This is how Gabe Saporta fell in love:

Suddenly, surprisingly, unexpectedly.

It's been a week of feeling like this, and Gabe Saporta does not usually do anything less than 3000% ready to party. He feels....wrong. He's not tired, but he doesn't want to be awake. He feels sick in a general kind of way, not the I'm-going-to-throw-up-on-Pete's-shoes-now that he's used to, more a pit hanging heavy in his stomach. He's not drunk (on alcohol) but he feels dizzy and breathless. He catches himself staring at the phone, watching the door, scanning the street. He feels hope. He doesn't pretend to understand, because he knows it's not like him. It's strange and more than a little bit frightening. But. It feels right, as clichéd as that is. He's restless, but he wants nothing more than to lie down. Well, nothing more than William.

 

This is when Gabe Saporta fell in love:

It's 2am at one of Pete's parties (because when isn't it one of Pete's parties) and no one shows any signs of stopping (which is usual). Gabe looks through the lights and the crowd, on a mission. The music is as loud as a club (and don't Pete's neighbours just _love_ him) and twice as good, not than anyone would say different and risk him cutting them off at Angels and Kings, but it makes it harder for Gabe as his vision starts to jump in time with the bass. He stumbles drunkenly past equally drunk people, mumbling vaguely to those he knows and forgetting to apologise for stepping on Ryland. He doesn't bother wondering why Ryland is sitting on the floor with mini plaits in his hair; he wouldn't have even had his mind not been occupied. He squeezes past the boys in Panic! (seriously, do they ever separate from each other? He bets they go to the toilet together) and grins as he lays eyes on his friend.

"Bilvy!" he calls, waving his bottle, tipping out the dregs as he does so. He walks over, noticing that William is consoling a very drunk Sisky, who is lamenting the loss of his "very best friend, and I-I-I smashed him! I let him down!" A broken bottle of Jack Daniels with a false moustache stuck on the neck lies on the counter next to them.

"Hey, Bilvy, Sisky. Jack." Gabe nods as he reaches them. William looks up and smiles brightly when he sees who it is, and there. That is when Gabe realised he was completely, devastatingly, irreversibly in love with William and his shining eyes. In love with his infectious laugh, his quiet confidence and the way he'd always been the best friend Gabe had ever had. With one quick, easy smile William Beckett had turned Gabe's world upside down, and not just because he'd barely caught Gabe when he'd tried to get William to dance and tripped over his own feet. Drunk as he is, Gabe sees everything in a new light, as if someone had flicked a switch and sent a waterfall of new emotions crashing down on him, but he knows one thing: he doesn't regret any of it.

 

 

This is how William Beckett falls in love:

Slowly, gradually, unaware.

Every time he sees him he feels glad that he has a friend like Gabe. He's loyal to a fault, generous, kind and affectionate. This accounts for the rush of warmth he feels in Gabe's presence, like an alarm he doesn't mind waking up for. He tells himself he's lucky to have a such a good friend. They laugh their way through (very) public kisses and aren't surprised when rumours fly. William is happy they can be so close. He doesn't see their friendship as unusual. Well. At FBR it's not. He ignores their friends' cries of "get a room" and "just get married already", dismissing them without realising why they stick in his mind. He can't see what everyone else does, the way he lights up when Gabe walks in, or how they without fail make a beeline for each other, or the subconscious meaning behind all the familiar touches. He finds himself looking for Gabe more than before, thinking about him or trying to convince him to take a longer trip to Chicago than the last time. He thinks he's getting lonely in his old age, and he considers buying a dog. He laughs about it with Gabe, firmly rejecting all his suggestions for names. One day, he's idly browsing the internet when he becomes aware that he's searching for flats in New Jersey. He doesn't think about what that means.

 

This is when William Beckett fell in love:

They're at Gabe's to watch movies, or to be more specific, to have a marathon of old 80s and 90s movies. There's just the two of them since most of their friends caught the flu from Pete, and let me tell you, none of them envy Patrick right now. It's late autumn and just beginning to get cold enough for William to stop wearing v-necks deeper than Plato. It's been two weeks since they were introduced at a party, and they've been getting on like an house on fire. Which is a bad analogy but apt since they'd already burnt two packets of popcorn which sit, smoking, by the open window.

"God," Gabe tuts. "What are we, teenagers? We can operate a damn microwave!"

William laughs but doesn't reply. Tonight he feels like a teenager, giddy and excitable before they'd even opened the beer. He passes another packet across, leaning over to turn the microwave down. "Just in case," he says, swatting Gabe's hand away as he tries to turn it up again.

"But it'll take ages and I'm starving," Gabe complains.

William liberates a can of Pringles from Gabe's cupboard and hands them to him, shaking his head. He turns away and sneezes suddenly into his arm, twice, before fumbling for a tissue. He sneezes again and Gabe looks up from his BBQ Sauce.

"Dude, you better not be getting sick too, I'll have no fun!" he exclaims, setting the Pringles down.

"I'm fine," William says, trying not to sneeze.

Gabe takes him by the arm and steers him into the living room, depositing him on the settee. "We're taking no chances, _someone's_ coming with me to see Gym Class Heroes on Thursday and you're the only one left." He then proceeds to spend so long looking for a blanket that the popcorn burns again, leaving William to stop it going on fire while Gabe decides "Fuck it!" and phones for pizza. When he comes back in he wraps William in not one, but two blankets and insists he sits next to the heater. He gives most of the pizza to William during _Benny & Joon_, rambling on about the healing power of cheese and tomato. William sits back and thinks that Gabe is one of a kind, and that he's going to make a very great friend.

 

 


End file.
